Angeles Caidos En La Oscuridad
by O.o Joa o.O
Summary: [[CAP 4 UP!]]el único con poder para vencer al señor tenebroso se ha unido a él... ¿que pasara con el mundo?
1. el principio de la historia

OLA! Espero que les guste esta historia… se me ocurrió el otro día… dejen sus opiniones, por fa! Continuare esta historia y la de "harry potter y el príncipe mestizo" lo más pronto posible.

Besitos a todos…

Nie

Los personajes de Harry Potter y Cía. pertenecen a j.k. rowling los demás son míos.

_**Angeles caidos en la oscuridad**_

**Capitulo 1_: el comienzo de la historia_**

No se por que lo hizo, pero aquel del que todos hablan, aquel al que todos temen, aquel que se unió a el rey de las tinieblas, aquel que nos traicionó no es al chico de dieciséis años al que ame.

Algunos dicen que lo hizo por conseguir más fama, más poder, otros porque la magia negra da muchas más ventajas que la magia blanca, pero yo se que no fue por eso.

Le rompieron el corazón, bueno, más bien yo le rompí el corazón.

Le conocí cuando empecé sexto curso de magia y hechicería en el colegio de Hogwarts. Iba nueva al colegio porque el Profesor Dumbledore me necesitaba a su lado para combatir a Voldemort, un hombre al que muchos temen, pero pocos han luchado contra él. Enseguida me enamore de él.

FLASH BACK

¡Griffyndor!

¡Genial! Me dirigí a la mesa a la que estaban aplaudiendo y me senté al lado de una chica con el pelo castaño enmarañado y flequillo, tenía los ojos marrones y llevaba una medalla con una "P".

¡Hola! Bienvenida a Griffyndor- dijo la chica y continuo señalándose la medalla de la "P" - soy la prefecta de la casa, mi nombre es Hermione Granger, este chico de aquí- señaló a un chico que estaba en frente nuestra. Era pelirrojo, con muchas pecas y ojos azules y también llevaba la medalla con la "P"- es el otro prefecto de Griffyndor, su nombre es Ron Weasley, para cualquier duda acudes a nosotros, por cierto ¿Qué curso vas a empezar? Porque primero si que no…

Empezare sexto.- Dije

¡estupendo! Entonces iras a nuestro cur…

Ejem, ejem- dijo un chico con gafas, pelo negro revuelto y ojos de un color verde brillante, parecía llamas de color verde dentro de sus ojos. Su cara me sonaba de algo, pero no sabía de que. Había notado que el tiempo que habíamos estado hablando Hermione y yo, él había estado hablando con el otro prefecto, Ron

Que impacientes eres Harry…- dijo Ron

Claro… como a ti te ha presentado enseguida, en cambio si no la cortaba le contaría toda la historia de Hogwarts antes de presentarme…

Ya… como ya te habrás dado cuenta él es Harry Potter

Encantada- dije dándole la mano. Seguía mirándole los ojos, cosa que a él le extraño, dado que todos se fijaban en su cicatriz cuando le presentaban. Pero yo estaba hipnotizada con esos ojos…

Y tu nombre es…- dijo él aun extrañado

Elizabeth, pero me podéis llamar Liz, si queréis

Claro- dijo Hermione

También me presentaron a todos los de sexto, a la hermana de Ron: Ginny y a una chica de Ravenclaw que se acerco a nuestra mesa: Luna Lovegood.

Estuvimos charlando toda la cena. Yo no podía dejar de fijarme en Harry y sus ojos. Y entonces me di cuenta de que me había enamorado de él.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

No se como se había podido convertir en… en… en eso. Lo había abandonado todo para convertirse en la mano derecha del señor tenebroso… Voldemort sabía que le podía matar… pero decidió pensarlo mejor… planeo un plan que nadie derrumbaría… dos magos tenebrosos extremamente poderosos alzados para limpiar la raza de los brujos… no habría quien les parase… el único con poder para vencerle unido a él… sería el terror para la raza de los brujos… y tenía razón.

Durante los cuatro años siguientes a terminar Hogwarts el mundo se había convertido en un caos… gente desaparecida… muertes… el señor tenebroso y su aliado habían causado el pánico en el mundo… cada vez era peor… cada vez se podía hacer menos para que el lado oscuro se extendiera… pero a mi me quedaba la esperanza de que él, el que nos traiciono, recordara aunque sea unos instantes lo que yo recordaba a todas horas, con la esperanza de que eso le diera la luz para volver a luchar de nuestro lado. Luchar por el lado del que tantas personas habían luchado y muerto por él…

FLASH BACK

Durante todo ese curso fuimos inseparables los cuatro y yo me iba enamorando cada vez más de Harry, sin darme cuenta de que él también se estaba enamorando de mí.

Un día, a mediados de mayo, Harry y yo nos habíamos quedado después de una clase con el "ED" en el cuarto de los mesteres. Harry tenía problemas con un hechizo de metamorfosis que habíamos dado hace unos días en transformaciones.

Al fin a las seis de la mañana, después de mucho practicar, consiguió que las almohadas que había por allí se convirtieran en un muro de ladrillos que no se derrumbaba al lanzarle por mi parte un maleficio. Después de recoger salimos de allí rumbo a la sala común. Era sábado, así que podríamos dormir hasta tarde. Cuando pasamos por uno de los ventanales me di cuenta de que estaba amaneciendo. De lo que llevaba en Hogwarts nunca había visto un amanecer así que me pare a verlo. Harry se dio cuenta y se paro detrás de mí.

Es precioso- le dije- ha valido la pena quedarme a enseñarte el hechizo

¿Nunca habías visto un amanecer?- me pregunto

Aquí no…

Me dispuse a irme. Me gire y vi a Harry que me miraba… me cogió de la cintura y me acerco a él… con la otra mano me cogió de la barbilla y me alzo la cara... y deposito en mis labios un dulce beso… cuando nos separamos le mire de nuevo y le dije:

realmente un precioso amanecer

Se hecho a reír y me dio otro beso

te esperare- me dijo

Me quede asombrada. No sabía como lo había descubierto. Ayer el profesor Dumbledore me había llamado para comunicarme mi misión más arriesgada y larga que había hecho. Lo más seguro es que tendría que irme del colegio unas semanas. Alejarme de él, de Ron, de Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Neville… pero sobretodo del trío…

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Del trío… Ron, Hermione y Harry… Ron y Hermione… como los echaba de menos… ahora eran novios y los mejores aurores que tenía el lado del bien. Trabajaban en la orden del fénix junto con Ginny y todos sus hermanos, Lupin, Mundugus, Luna, Neville… y otros brujos como Dean y Semaus compañeros de la casa de Griffyndor y sus esposas Levander y Parvarti respectivamente… Draco también estaba en la orden, era uno de los infiltrados en el círculo de los mortifagos más cercanos a Voldemort y pasaba toda la información sobre ataques y planes de Voldemort que podía a Dumbledore…

Todos estaban dispuestos a perdonar a Harry si volvía a nuestro bando… pero pocos tenían la esperanza de que eso sucediera.

No sabía como había podido llegar a este punto para que se uniese al lado oscuro. Bueno, si, si lo sabía: no regrese de esa misión y Harry pensó que me había perdido… perdido… como a todas a esas personas que habían dado su vida para salvarle… Sirius… Cedric… sus padres… yo…

Pero lo que él no sabía era que yo no había muerto…

Estaba encerrada desde hacía cinco años en unas de las celdas que tenía Voldemort para hacer prisioneros… y aunque estaba en la celda más oscura… profunda… y olvidada de todas, tenía la esperanza de que algún día Harry pasara por allí y se diera cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba. Que todo era parte del plan que Voldemort llevaba a cabo desde hace cinco años para poder ser el mago más tenebroso incapaz de derrotar…

Ola! Que tal esta mi fic? Espero que les guste. Por favor dejen sus opiniones para así saber si les a gustado y continuarlo… si es así lo actualizare lo más pronto posible…

Y en cuanto a mi otro fic "harry potter y el príncipe mestizo" también lo actualizare lo más pronto posible.

Besitos

Nie


	2. continuación de la historia

Ola! aquí les dejo el capitulo dos de la historia… espero que les guste… es un poco corto pero espero que les guste… la acción aún no esta presente, pero pronto llegara… no os preocupéis. También he actualizado la historia de "Harry Potter y el príncipe mestizo" espero que también lo leáis y me dejen vuestras opiniones…

Dejen sus reviews de este capitulo, xfaaa, me dan muchos ánimos… enserio.

Todos los personajes pertenecen a j.k. rowling excepto los míos.

Dejen sus opiniones.

Besitos

Nie

_**Angeles caidos en la oscuridad**_

**Capitulo 2: _continuación de la historia _**

Las dos primeras semanas de las que estuve allí no deje de aporrear la puerta con mis poderes, quería salir de allí… quería volver… me quitaron mi varita y esperaron a que debilitase… pero durante esas dos semanas no lo consiguieron… con mis poderes de los cuatro elementos intentaba salir de allí… quemaba la puerta… hacía un hoyo en el suelo… me convertía en aire o en agua… pero nunca conseguía salir de la planta en la que me encontraba: los mortifagos aparecían y me detenían de nuevo, yo luchaba, pero por muy poderosa que fuera siempre me superaban en numero y nunca podía hacer nada. Como ya sabía que por mucho que lo intentara no iba a conseguir salir de allí, me dispuse a guardar fuerzas para cuando me torturaran… sabía que lo harían y no podían sacarme nada… y así lo hicieron… me torturaron durante un mes sin descanso, a veces me torturaba el mismísimo Voldemort y otras veces sus mortifagos… pero al pasar el mes Voldemort se convenció de que no me sacarían nada y dejaron de torturarme… durante unas semanas yo estaba tan débil que no intente salir de allí… me preguntaba porque no me habían dejado libre, pero entonces el plan de Voldemort no habría funcionado: me habían encontrado y Harry no se pasaría al lado oscuro… ¿Qué por que no me mataron entonces? Si no me iban a soltar ¿para que tenerme entonces? Me tenían porque no me podían matar... lo intentaron… si… pero quien lo intentaba caía muerto… el hechizo rebotaba en el aire… el aire… siempre había sido mi amigo… me ayudaba en cualquier cosa… nunca me fallaba…

FLASH BACK

Era un partido de quidditch: Griffyndor vs. Slytherin. Era abril, y ese día hacía buen tiempo. El partido iba 285-265 ganando los leones… Hermione y yo no parábamos de gritar para animarles. Si Harry cogía la snitch ganaban. Llevaban tres horas jugando… nunca había tardado tanto en aparecer la snitch… de pronto Malfoy y Harry empezaron a caer en picado hacia el centro del campo… Malfoy estaba más cerca de donde se encontraba la snitch que Harry… y por mucho que corriera su escoba nunca la alcanzaría… por lo menos si yo no estuviera allí. No me gustaba perder, y muchos menos perder si podría hacer algo. Disimuladamente con un gesto de mi mano una corriente de aire se lanzo hacía Draco y lo lanzo hacía atrás… mientras que Harry se acercaba a la snitch…

¡GRIFFYNDOR GANA!- dijo la señora Hooch

Nadie sabía lo que había pasado… excepto yo y… Dumbledore, que me lanzó una mirada de complicidad y negaba con la cabeza mientras sonreía… sabía que nunca cambiaría…

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Dumbledore siempre tuvo la esperanza de que seguía viva… me conocía y sabía que unos mortifagos no iban a conseguir nada… que yo estaba viva. Durante todo un año, con la ayuda de la orden del Fénix y los aurores del ministerio me estuvieron buscando… pero nunca me encontraron… Dumbledore nunca acepto que me había perdido… que había perdido a su sobrina favorita… la única que tenía… la única familia que le quedaba… él nunca se rindió… nunca… pero no todos estaba tan seguros… después de ese año Harry ya no tenía esperanzas… habían rastreado todo Londres… toda Inglaterra… todo el mundo… los contactos de Dumbledore llegaban incluso por debajo de la tierra, pero nadie nunca me encontró…

…

Nadie la encontró… nadie… ni siquiera yo… la mano derecha de Voldemort con poder suficiente para poder encontrar cualquier cosa en este mundo no la he podido encontrar… Liz… mi Liz… si la hubiera pedido que no fuera a esa misión… la chica a la que más había querido en este mundo… la chica que me ayudo a superar lo de Sirius… la chica que me había devuelto la felicidad… con una simple sonrisa toda mis preocupaciones desaparecían… esa chica que durante casi todo sexto se había colado en mis sueños… esa chica…

tengo que dejar de pensar en ella… a un mortifago poderoso como yo no se le permite enamorarse ni pensar en el amor… pensó Harry ella no volvió… murió

Estaba en la fortaleza del señor oscuro… en unas de las torres… en su habitación. En la fortaleza solo había cuatro torres, dos eran de guardia y las otras dos eran habitaciones. Una de Voldemort y la otra de su mano derecha… de Harry. No salía mucho de esa fortaleza (salvo para alguna que otra misión), allí tenía todo lo que necesitaba: cómodos salones donde hablar con Voldemort, un enorme comedor, unas mazmorras donde se preparaban las pociones, unas salas de luchas donde practicaban los mortifagos superiores, una biblioteca llena de libros oscuros, una enorme sala donde Voldemort y él se reunía con los mortifagos y por último las celdas con las salas de tortura… nunca bajaba mucho por allí… la verdad es que solo había bajado dos veces, una vez el primer cumpleaños en el lado oscuro para matar a Bellatrix, eso lo deseaba desde que allá mató a su padrino y la otra vez dos años después de pasarse al lado oscuro por navidades para torturar y matar a la rata asquerosa que había traicionado a sus padres… sus padres… Sirius… sus amigos… pensaban en ellos… que los había traicionado… pero en realidad ellos lo habían traicionado a él… Sirius murió… Ron y Hermione… Ron y Hermione… durante su sexto curso se declararon y desde entonces le fueron dejando de lado… durante todo séptimo buscaban los tres a Liz… pero ellos la dieron por perdida mucho antes… y eso él no lo consintió… se enfado de ellos… se alejó… y cuando él también lo dio por perdido se volvió oscuro… Voldemort le ofreció su mano… si… Voldemort era él único que le ayudo en esos momentos… bueno, él y Remus Lupin… si… Lupin, él le había ayudado mucho… cuando se fue al lado oscuro Lupin intentó convencerle… pero no lo consiguió… Harry le hizo prometer a Voldemort que a Lupin no le pasaría nada… y por el momento cumplía la promesa… una tres veces al año Lupin y él se ven dejando al lado sus diferencias… a Lupin no le importaba que él fuera malvado ahora… le quería como si fuera su propio hijo… y siempre tenía la esperanza de que volviera a su lado… siempre en sus visitas le intentaba convencer de que volviera… sus "amigos" no tenía tanta suerte como Lupin… también tenían la esperanza de que volviera… pero Harry no les protegía… es más… alguna vez Harry les había mandado a San Mungo… pero nunca había podido matarles… no sabía porque, pero nunca lo había conseguido… la amistad que le unía desde hace años era mayor…

Harry se dispuso a salir de allí… quería dar un paseo… estuvo dando vueltas por la fortaleza hasta que decidió hacer algo que debería haber hecho mucho tiempo… empezó a camina hacía las celdas… vería las caras de terror de todos los apresados… de todos…

Ola! Se termino el capitulo, espero que les haya gustado… es un poco corto pero yo creo que lo he dejado bien, ¿no?

Dejen sus opiniones, reviews, vociferadores, ideas… todo, aceptare todo lo que me dejéis.

Actualizare pronto… sigan leyendo

Besitos

Nie


	3. visitas inesperadas

Ola! Este es el siguiente capitulo que espero que les guste mucho…

Dejen sus reviews… opiniones… ideas… cualquier cosa.

Todos los personajes pertenecen a j.k. rowling excepto los míos, la historia también es mía.

**Capitulo 3: _visitas inesperadas_**

Todas las caras de terror… algunas ya las conozco… los he apresado yo… se que no puedo permanecer el tiempo que quiera... en las celdas el tiempo transcurre más rápido que lo normal… en la entrada dos mortifagos me dejan pasar… sin ni siquiera preguntarme el nombre… ellos ya me conocen… todo el mundo me conoce… empiezo por la primera sala… allí esta la gente más reciente… se les deja ahí para torturarlos… cada vez que se les tortura se les baja a una sala más profunda y se les deja ahí… según me dijo Voldemort, a los que se les podían sacar información valiosa se les dejaban en las celdas de las salas más profundas sin comida… sin agua… para poder torturarlos más débilmente… y sacarle la información… si… quería visitarlos… verlos… mientras recordaba lo que me contaba de las celdas y sus salas iba bajando a la segunda sala… allí es donde torture a colagusano y a Bellatrix… para luego matarlos… si… y mientras me metía en mis recuerdos viendo la cara de terror de los prisioneros… bajaba a las siguientes salas…

…

Sola… como siempre… durante los últimos años han desistido… antes venían los mortifagos para torturarme un poco o los dementores… pero si yo no podía salir… ha ellos no les dejaría entrar… eleve un poco el suelo, no me gustaba las ratas y no quería estar con ellas… así que allí arriba no podían subir… alrededor de la elevación use un escudo protector… eso les mantenía alejados… no podían acercarse… eso les ha mantenido alejados los últimos tres años… tan alejados que no habían vuelto ha aparecerse por mi celda, creyendo que si no me podían matar con el hechizo… lo haría el hambre… que equivocados que estaban… yo había tenido años de preparación y unos añitos sin comida no me afectarían en nada… pero yo sabía que lo que los hechizos y el hambre no habían conseguido lo conseguiría el amor…

…

Hice aparecer una capa… cuanto a más salas llegaba… más frío hacía… según mis cálculos solo quedaban dos salas a las que visitar… 100 prisioneros más de los que reírse… en cada puerta había una ventana pequeña con hierros por la que se veía a los torturados… casi todos estaban agazapados contra la pared y apunto de morir… baje a la siguiente sala… ya solo me quedaban esta y otra sala más… todos los prisioneros al ver que se abría la ventanilla miraba con una cara de terror… de… de… no se como definirlo… les faltaba lo que más deseaban… la libertad… esto era peor que Azkaban… los dementores se habían fugado de allí y ahora custodiaban las salas… se habían unido a nosotros… como otras tantas criaturas oscuras… baje a la última sala… esta lo ocupaban los primeros prisioneros… los más codiciados de todos ellos… Voldemort era el que los había capturado… iba a contemplar a los brujos y brujas que mi maestro había capturado personalmente… para él tenían un valor altísimo… empecé a mirar una por una las celdas… se les notaba que los habían torturado bastante… estaban sin fuerzas…me dirigí a la última celda que me quedaba por mirar… abrí la ventanilla y mire dentro… allí había una chica… estaba de espalda a la puerta… tenía el pelo castaño y muy sucio… levaba una capa que parecía blanca, pero estaba muy manchada… con incluso sangre… y estaba subida ¿en un pedestal de tierra? Me acerque un poco más a la ventanilla para mirar mejor… y al hacerlo pise una rama que crujió…

….

¡crashh!... alguien estaba afuera… con un movimiento hice aparecer mi escudo protector… sea quien sea no se iba a acercar…

….

¡Había hecho aparecer un escudo protector sin varita! Eso era imposible… la una chica que podía hacer eso era…

¿Liz?- pregunte…

La chica se movió un poco… se giro para estar de cara a la puerta… tenía los ojos de color grises… antes brillantes, preciosos… ahora estaban helados… desafiantes…

¿Qué quieres? ¿no me digas que después de años sin aparecer por aquí te ha dado la vena de visitarme? – me dijo- No te voy a dejar entrar Voldemort, tú disfraz de Harry no te va a servir…

No soy Voldemort… soy yo Harry… - abrí la puerta y me dispuse a entrar

….

Ya estaba aquí… tantos años sin bajar a visitarme… si creía que me iba a sacar información estaba perdiendo el tiempo… Voldemort entró a la celda… no se acercaría… estaba apunto de darse con el escudo…

Liz… soy yo… Harry- me dijo

Si… ya…

¡pum! Se dio con el escudo y salió despedido… aproveche ese momento para cerrar la puerta y coger su varita… tenía a Voldemort… el que tanto me había hecho sufrir… el que me había separado de la persona a la que más quería y ahora estaba disfrazada de él… como si ese disfraz me pudiera engañar… le apunte con la varita…

Liz… de verdad soy yo… por favor… baja la varita…

Voldemort… no me vas a engañar…

¡NO SOY VOLDEMORT!... créeme… por favor…

Con un gesto de mi mano le lancé por los aires… y con otro gesto le empecé a estrangular…

Liz... soy Harry… no lo recuerdas… nuestro… amanecer… nuestro primer beso…

Como podía saber eso… mire su varita… pero no era su varita, sino la de Harry

tu varita

si… mi varita… por favor…

le solté… y me abalance contra él… era Harry… lo que había estado deseando desde hace años se acababa de cumplir y yo había estado apunto de matarlo… cuando estuve a su lado me abrazó

…

Allí estaba… entre mis brazos…

Liz… creía que te había perdido…

Voldemort me capturo… estoy aquí desde hace cinco años… solo te quiere para… Harry… escúchame… vuelve al lado de mi tío… por favor…

Liz… ahora no… -me quemaba el brazo. Voldemort me estaba llamando… - me tengo que ir… luego vuelvo… te lo prometo- y me puse de pie para salir y cuando estaba apunto de alcanzar la puerta…

Los brujos oscuros solo pueden hacer promesas oscuras… nunca las cumple…

Volveré…

Y salí de allí… empecé a correr por las escaleras que subía a la sala de reuniones… cuando llegue ya estaban todos… me puse la capa para que me cubriera la cara y entre…

perdón por el retraso.

No importa… bien ya que estamos todos empezare…

Voldemort estuvo hablando sobre el plan de un ataque… por mi cabeza lo único que pasaba era lo que acababa de ocurrir… Liz estaba viva… tenía que hablar con ella…

Cuando Voldemort termino de hablar y pidió que salieran de allí me di cuenta que ese era mi momento…

Voldemort… mi señor… tengo que hablar con usted

Adelante Harry… dime… ¿Qué quieres?

Preguntarte porque tienes a Liz en las celdas…

…

No se me cuanto tiempo estuve esperando a que volviera… por mi cabeza solo pasaba lo acontecido… al cabo de un rato la puerta se volvió a abrir y por ella apareció Harry con una capa plateada entre sus manos…

ven… ponte esto… hace frió

gracias…

vamos para arriba…

¿Qué?

Voldemort te deja libre… vamos a mi habitación… necesitas una ducha…

Subimos y entramos a la torre que miraba hacía el este y me acompañó al baño… cuando terminé de ducharme estuvimos ablando y después me acompaño hasta el vestíbulo y saco de la capa una taza…

es un transportador… me ha dado Voldemort la palabra de que no te van ha hacer nada… Lupin también tiene la protección… ya nos veremos… -se acerco a mi y me beso- te quiero… recuérdalo…

yo también te quiero…

toque el transportador y aparecí en los terrenos del castillo… me quede allí unos minutos y secándome las lagrimas eche a correr hacía el despacho de mi tío… por el camino me chocaba con algunos alumnos… llegue sin aliento y entre a el despacho sin llamar… pero dentro no estaba solo él… al entrar Ron y Hermione se dieron la vuelta a la vez que Dumbledore se ponía de pie…

Liz…

Aún hay posibilidades…- dije

Y mientras se acercaban a mí… me desmaye… eso eran muchas emociones en un día…

Ola! Que les ha parecido el capitulo… espero que les haya gustado… espero sus reviews… opiniones… vociferadores… ideas… lo que sea… pronto publicare el próximo capitulo… sigan leyendo mis fic's…


	4. Chapter 4

Ola! El siguiente capitulo… espero que les guste… dejen sus opiniones, reviews, ideas, vociferadores… todo será bien recibidos…  
Los personajes pertenecen a j.k rowling excepto los que son de mi imaginación  
Espero que les guste  
Besitos  
Nie

**Capitulo 4:reencuentros inesperados**

No se cuanto tiempo estuve desmayada… pero cuando me desperté estaba durmiendo en una cama… estaba en la habitación de invitados del director… esa habitación estaba en el despacho, al lado de la del propio director… lo se porque durantes las vacaciones dormía allí…

- buenos días dormilona…

Era la voz de mi tío… bueno, mi tío no… era mi tío-abuelo pero desdé pequeña siempre le había llamado tío… allí estaba… al lado de la cama, sentado en uno de los sillones que tenía la habitación... me miraba con una cara que no podría caber más felicidad en ella… nunca le había visto tan alegre desde que le conocía…

- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?

- Dos días... me alegro tanto de que estés aquí… me tendrás que explicar muchas cosas… a mí y a Ron y Hermione… cada media hora vienen a ver si ya te has despertado…

- Tío… te he echado mucho de menos- le dije mientras me levantaba de la cama y le daba un abrazo…

- Y yo a ti… mi niña…

Estuvimos ablando un rato de lo que había pasado en todo este tiempo hasta que llegaron Ron y Hermione… ambos me abrazaron y me dijeron lo mucho que me habían echado de menos… cuando nos calmamos un poco el profesor Dumbledore dijo que tenía que arreglar unas cosas y salió de la habitación…

- me alegro mucho de veros chicos… de verdad

- ¿Cómo saliste de allí?- me pregunto Ron

- Fue Harry… -ambos se miraron- me encontró en la celda en donde estaba y me saco de allí... ¿Qué? venga ¿Qué os pasa?

- No… nada… es que… que Harry hiciera eso… no es el mismo Harry al que nos hemos estado enfrentado…

- Tampoco el mismo Harry que os ha estado atacando era el mismo con el que estudiasteis… No os ha olvidado…

- ¿a no?

- No… lo se… se lo he visto en sus ojos… aun hay posibilidades de que vuelva de nuestro lado…

- ¿y como? –me pregunto Hermione- ¿Cómo? Porque lo hemos intentado todo… y no hay nada que desee más que el que vuelva a nuestro lado…

Ese día estuve todo el rato con Ron y Hermione… pero había otra persona a la que quería ver por una sencilla y extraña razón.  
…  
Estaba viva… lo que tanto había deseado se había cumplido… pero las dudas se alojaban en mi cabeza y no se querían ir… ¿por qué¿por qué Tom la había tenido prisionera durante todo este tiempo¿por qué entonces él no se iba con ella, ahora que la razón por la que se había pasado al lado oscuro estaba viva?... muchas preguntas se revolvían en mi cabeza… necesitaba descansar…  
Me senté en el sillón de mi habitación… y sin darme cuenta me quede dormido… dormido con aquel sueño que otras tantas veces había tenído…

FLASH BACK

- Harry… ¿Harry?...¿Harry!-me llamó Liz

- ¿qué¿qué pasa¿ocurre algo?- estaba tan sumido en mis pensamientos que no me había dado cuenta de que me estaba llamando

- No… tranquilo, no pasa nada ¿en que pensabas?

- En ti… y en tu misión

- Oh! Vamos, no será mucho tiempo… será muy fácil… ir, intentar comunicarme con unos franceses… que no se porque se empeña mi tio en que valla yo, si no entiendo el francés… pero bueno… y volver… estaré aquí antes de que digas mi nombre… alegra esa cara…

- Si… tienes razón… además, tu has hecho otras cosas más difíciles…

- Exacto… bueno… ¿nos vemos, no? –me dijo… el tren estaba apunto de salir… se iba y no podía hacer nada… -toma… la escribí el otro día…. Espero que te guste…

- Me encantara… tranquila- le dije mientras cogía una carta que me tendía- no tardes… por favor

- Hasta luego… -se despidió de mi con un último beso y el tren empezó a moverse

- Adios…

Me fui al castillo… tenía razón, ella había hecho cosas más difíciles… esto era pan chupao… no tardaría… abrí la carta que me había entregado… y comencé a leerla:

Querido Harry:  
Se que pensaras ¿por qué me ha escrito esta carta? Bueno, veras, yo siempre que salgo de misión me gusta dejar las cosas claras antes por si acaso ocurriera algo… ¡tranquilo! No me ocurrirá nada, te lo prometo… pero quiero que sepas que te quiero.  
El otro día, mientras que estaba con Hermione en la biblioteca me estuve acordando de una poesía que había compuesto hace unos años… es esta, espero que te guste:

"me gustaría quererte un poco menos,  
Pero no puedo, me ahogo sin tu amor,  
Estoy cayendo en un pozo sin fondo  
Donde nadie puede ver mis lágrimas,  
Lágrimas de amor que cada noche  
Derramo por ti, corazón  
Lágrimas cristalinas de mi ser  
Que se funden con mi corazón  
En el mar de la duda,  
Ola del amor,  
Y gota de la desesperación,  
Eres mi alma,  
Mi vida,  
Mi sol,  
Mi sol que cada noche se apaga  
Pero vuelve para darme calor,  
Pero ese día no llega,  
No llega mi amor,  
La noche me dice que tu nuca volverás  
Que la luna ha apagado tu luz,  
Que la magia de tu corazón  
Y lo hechizos de tu amor  
Ya nuca los podré oír, mi amor  
Pero no me dejes sola,  
Porque si tu luz se apaga  
No habrá quien me ilumine mi corazón.  
Si tu mueres, yo muero por vos"

¿qué te gusta? Todo lo que dice la poesía es verdad.  
Bueno, nos vemos pronto… mi sol, jejeje  
Te quiere

Elizabeth Ahsley Dumbledore

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Nunca se me ha podido olvidar esa poesía…. Siempre en mi mente… siempre en mi corazón… no se como pude hacerla esto… la abandone… nunca me lo perdonare

* * *

Ola¿Qué tal¿Os ha gustado?... si lo se… ¡PERDONEMEN!... he tardado mucho en actualizar, no sabía como continuar y lo que me a costado hacer la poesía…. Uffff…. Por cierto, la poesía es mia, me la e inventado yo, es 100 made in cabecita de nena…. Jejeje, prohibido reproducirlo sin consentimiento de la autora (ose yo!)… jejeje ¿os gusto la poesía?... espero que si por que con lo que me costo…  
Weno… dejen reviews, vociferadores, ideas, sugerencias, opiniones… ¡pero dejen algo!  
Prometo actualizar lo más pronto que pueda  
Besitos a todos…  
Nie ;-) 


End file.
